Steven x lars
by mcaudell232
Summary: Lars had fallen in love with the same kid who used to annoy him to no end and whom he was secretly jealous of for his confidence and bravery. after being brought back to life he has some strange new feelings he doesn't understand. sorry not good at summaries plz give a read anyway and give advice


_A.N:I do not own steven universe. If i did i would make this pairing a thing. This is my first fic pleas be nice please give advice thx. on to_ _the story_

 _After lars took out the the gem seeking bots by stabbstabbing it in its eye it exploded smashing him in the rock wall_

 _Lars !?!_

 _I ran over to him he had taken a rough hit from the wall. while trying to save us and he wasn't moving the color in his skin drained. Steven checked his heart to see if it was beating. it wasnt he gasped tears pouring down his face the others were sad for their friend as well."He died protecting us all thank you lars "he said while hugging him to his chest as he cried on him. lars started to glow i looked at him in disbelief as he started turning pink like lion and he woke up and looked around confused steven went up to him and hugged him tight then pulled back and apapologized for bring him back to life without permision. lars sat there in shock at his words. "What do mean by bringing me back to life"? "i was dead"? "and why am i_ pink? i kinda brought you back with my mom's healing tears and thats kinda why your pink. so im a zombie!?! You are not a zombie they dont have a heartbeat. steven listened fof his heartbeat it was beating but way slower than normal. he tried to reassure him he was ok and held him for a a bit and lars relaxes. steven runs his fingers through his cotton candy colored hair and while doing that his fingers opened a portal in lars head it glowed when he touched it just like lions mane .lars felt a hand in his head and he freaked out but i told him it was ok. he relaxed a little as steven explained and told him about his idea about getting back to earth and it was a little crazy but it didnt hurt to try. he kneels so steven can go into his hair portal. he felt stevens foot in his head, then his body, and finally his head. disappeared into his hair he hoped steven would make it and get back safely.

Back at earth

He ended back in the house no one was home but he didnt have time to go look for them. he needed to get supplies for the group first. later he would try to find them. he hugged lion and the went to work getting things things they would need he went inthe kitchen and got food and water for himself and juice and a sandwich for lars once he had everything he hugged lion one last time telling him he will be back.

Back at homeworld

I hope steven made it and is okay i dont know what if he got hurt aor lost i owe him my life both of them he saved me even tho i dont deserve it i was a major jerk even though he just wanted to help and be my friend. he was brought out of his thought when steven popped out of my head suddenly. i fell over steven asked if i was okay i rushed to him and said im fine but what about you did you make it did you ge hurt? i hugged him tight then let go suudenly and blushing like mad after realizing i sounded llike a concerned boyfriend. steven blushed in return he said he was fine and he made it and got the supplies and some food for him and lars and tossed him a bag he took it alough he wasn't hungry he would save it for later and now thoght about he wasnt tired. he felt like d could runa marathon without breaking a sweat. these healing tears gave hom a major boost steven brought him out of his thoughts and tre to discuss his other plan about saving them all with my head portal i found myself focusing on steven and his entusiasum he could make anything better and he wouldn't give up until he made you happy he that was one of his qualities i admire and envy. he felt his heart flutter at how happy he makes me he hecdidnt know why he found himself staring at stevens face and thinking he's so cute when he's determined and encouraging he slapped himself to see if he heard himself right he just called steven cute and felt butterflies when i think of him could it be possible that I have fallen in love him no it couldn't be. He's 2 years younger than me its wrong but no matter how hard he tried to denying it the thoughts and butterflies wouldn't go away he had to face he fell for steven the boy who brought him back to life. steven brought me out of my internal battle to tell me the plan he had doubts but he trusted steven. then he thought about it and asked him how i was going to get atecen froze he didn't think of that he said he'll take them back to earth and come back and find a way out with him. i told he couldn't do this to him he should go without me save yourself they'll kill you if the diamonds find you you broght me back to lofe i just want to be someone who deserves it. Lars im not going to leave you alone i lost you once im not going to lose you again he helheld my chin so i woul look him in the eyes i blushed at the way he lookrd at me and said that he hugged lars tight and said you are someone who deserves it dont you ever doubt that you mean alot to me and that matter your the reason im still alive.im glad you here with me. if i went through this i would have killed or gone mad rotting in a cell i need you as much as you need me. we will get through this together ill be there with you every step of the way ill protect you. i blushed at his. words i felt myself tearing up how can someone 2 years younger than be so mature for his age but. then remember he had to the things he had to go trough after a little while of talking he agreed and steven and the others went through he was surprised that they were able to get the small portal but they got through the portal. before steven entered he hugged me i blushed at the urgency of the hug he whisperd in my ear ill be back soon i promise.

plz review so i can stop or start this story


End file.
